


Touched

by me_meron_pan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, really just an idea i wanted to get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_meron_pan/pseuds/me_meron_pan
Summary: Early spring, a warm yet breezy morning in the sun.A rather fond memory of those old days, Blanca had spent with the little lynx on his lap.





	Touched

Blonde hair, jade-green eyes and two red, swollen cheeks from the hits he had taken to his face mere seconds ago.

His shirt was torn. Pants undone.

That's how he met Ash for the first time back in Golzine's garden, in that summer heat of New York City.

Only 14 years old, a gaze stronger and more determined than any other 14 year old Blanca had ever seen before.

He knew the hits Dino had let out on Ash were unnecessary, the boy had done nothing wrong. Blanca was trained in detecting lies in an instant and while Dino was an excellent business man with the poker-face of a professional, he knew just how cruel the man could be behind closed doors.

However, he had never expected him to be to such an extent.

 

His assumptions had already proven to go in the right direction when he had witnessed what had happened between Ash and another man by accident.

Leasurely flipping through the pages of his book, Blanca was distracted by some louder voices coming from behind the trees.

It was loud arguing, a visibly agitated Ash taking a defensive stance in front of the man who was easily one head taller than him.

 

Blanca remembered all the notes he had taken back then, each little observation he had made about the boy everyone referred to as a wild cat.

He remembered that other time in Dino's garden, when he enjoyed the fine weather of an early morning in the shade of a tree. Reading a book again.

Alert about his surroundings, Blanca had been trained in being cautious non stop. It was hard to sneak up on him, almost impossible.

A subtle smile curled up his lips as he heard a branch crack. A soft chuckle as he closed his eyes to count to three.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

Another crack and Blanca's grin turned into a face of surprise as the blonde youth came crashing down from the tree above.

Although surprised to have Ash land on his lap, his reaction quick enough to cast the book aside, another soft smile came over him.

 

_''Good morning, kitten.''_

 

Ash frowned at him in reply, rubbing the back of his head as he mumbled something inaudible.

Quick fingers went up towards his head, pickin a leaf out of those blonde locks.

 

''Guess our next lesson will be on planning surprise attacks, huh?''

 

''Idiot...''  
  
  


_''Language.''_

 

Ash rolled his eyes, finally moving off of Blanca's lap.

 

''You sound like that old fart.'', as he leaned against the tree as well, mere inches from Blanca.

 

''You know I don't like it when you compare me to _him_.'' Blanca sighed.

 

There's silence between them for a moment. Just a small moment until the man spoke up again.

 

''You're up quite early, how comes?''

 

His observations had revealed that Ash was one to sleep in longer. Being 'home' schooled, this was easier achieved although Dino kept a tight schedule on the boy. He had heard them talk about rewards before and the longer he stayed at Dino's place, the more ideas he got about how Ash would achieve said rewards.

He guessed being able to sleep until early noon on some days had been one of those.

 

''You were the one who told me to catch your enemies off guard – you'd never expect me up this early on a day off!''

 

''Someone took notes, I see.'' Blanca chuckled, the urge to ruffel through Ash's wild locks growing.

 

Blanca however was aware just how much Ash hated to be touched, noticing each wince, each subtle jump the boy made with each movement towards him.

He had learned to leave him space, had learned to read when it was okay to approach the boy and when it would cause his anxiety to spike up.

Ash managed to surprise him once more as he moved in closer, his small shoulder touching his side as he took a peek on what Blanca was reading a minute ago.

 

''What's this book about?''

 

''It's a collection of nine stories. The one I am reading right now is called ' _A perfect day for Bananafish_ '.''

 

''That's an odd title.''  
  
  
Blanca simply nodded, his arm reaching for the book he had casted aside earlier.

 

''Certainly. Want to read it after I am done?''

 

Ash kept silent.

Blanca had also found out that the boy was an avid reader, already having gone through half of Dino's private book collection.

He had also noticed his own books going missing for a few days before miraculously reappearing where he had left them the other day.

 

The boy's attention soon went up to the sky, closing his eyes for a few moments. It was obvious – he wasn't meant to be up this early.

He'd shift position a few times as Blanca kept on reading. He had finished the fourth story when Ash had his head rest against Blanca's thigh, his pale, skinny legs sticking out from under the tree's shadow.

He was at complete ease, no hint, no trace of fear or alertness.

Blanca had never seen him like that before.

It had taken the incident at that motel, a night spent in Blanca's arms, to gain Ash's trust.

 

Ash having his eyes closed, the boy wouldn't notice how Blanca's eyes would continiously switch from his book to Ash's beautiful face.

Skin like porcelain, a youthful kind of handsome.

For a moment the man pokered on what reaction he would get out of Ash if he dared to brush just one golden strand out of his face. If he dared to touch this sleeping beauty ever so gently.

The risk was too big, the cost of losing his trust all over again simply too high.

Instead, his eyes went back to his book.

By the time he had reached the sixth chapter, Ash had shifted his position once more, this time stretching his feet over the man's lap as he kept on dozing on and off.

Those slender legs, pale and defined, his calves slim and yet strong.

Blanca felt as if he could feel just how soft Ash's skin would be by only looking at him.

 

He could certainly understand everyone's fascination with that boy.

 

 

His eyes had trailed off once again, lingering on Ash's toes which twitched every now and then.

 

''Huh? What's that?'' he whispered, not wanting to scare Ash.

 

Opening one eye lazily, Ash gazed at the man.

 

''I think you stepped onto something. It's bleeding.'', Blanca pointed out as Ash's sole was covered in bright red blood oozing out of a cut.

 

The boy leaned up on his elbows, pulling his leg in closer to see.

 

''Should walk over Dino's carpet like that.'' he snickered.

 

The image of Dino's angry face was pure joy to him although he knew what consequences his rebillion would bring over him.

For a moment he weighed down if it was really worth the trouble going through, quickly deciding against the idea.

 

''Rest easy, I'll get you something.''  
  
  
''It's not that ba-''  
  
  
He was cut off by Blanca's gesture of putting his finger up to his lips with a wink before he'd move Ash's legs off of his lap to leave for the bathroom.

It didn't take him more than three minutes to return, a bandaid, some antiseptic and something to wipe the blood away with, in his hands.

 

''Lean back a little.'' Blanca instructed as he picked up Ash's leg to get a better view on the cut.

It wasn't big but certainly deeper than expected.

 

''Where did you leave your shoes?'' he asked a little concerned as he started to clean the boy's wound.

 

The sting of the antiseptic mixed with Blanca's gentle wiping motions drove a hiss out of Ash's mouth as he leaned back once more, his eyes wandering up to the sky again.

 

''Left them in my room, feels better without them.''  
  


This time it was Blanca who rolled his eyes as he continued to clean the cut.

Teens.

He felt Ash's foot wanting to escape his grip every now and then, wincing eventually when Blanca touched an especially sensitive spot.

When the man was done, one of those brown bandaids decorating his sole, Ash was surprised by the man who lifted his foot a little higher.

Soft lips, Blanca pressed a kiss against Ash's sole.

Slow and oh so very gentle. Almost passionate.

 

''What was that for, old man?'' he hissed, pushing his foot against the other's face.

 

 

_''It heals faster that way, kitten.''_

 

 

 


End file.
